Vision
by Nexisonic
Summary: In a world where Lily Potter spoke the prophecy, and Lord Voldemort won the war. Harry- or Hadrian Peverell- gains the attention of the new Minister, even without the Prophecy... One shot unless indicated that people want more :)


**This Is a one shot unless indicated that people actually fancy reading it I'm not an experienced writer, or even claim to be any good, but I love Tomarry/ Harrymort fics so much that I thought I'd try my hand at one. Please give feedback and offer some constructive criticism!**

"Are you sure about this Lils?" James watched his wife with weary eyes as she packed a trunk full of all of their belongings: anything that could be lifted was suddenly in storage. He trusted her judgement implicitly, his only reservations being that they were leaving all of their friends, and their cause, at the drop of a hat.

But when Lily had woken up with that absent look in her eye- The man knew that she had seen something.

Red hair hanging limp with a ribbon tied around it, the new mother retrieved her child from the nursery that had been built in a day, and destroyed in a second. But she would not risk her son's life a moment longer. He had to become strong if he was to live his foretold destiny.

 _The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches…_

James held a quiet infant in his arms, distracting his strangely curious eyes with a Lumos.

"We'll go to the estate in Italy- the one your mother gave us." The strange recollection of Dorea Black's wedding gift receive post-mortem entered the forefront of their minds.

It was previously a dowry gift from the Blacks to James' father, and was easily ten times larger than their cottage, and far older. From memory of the couple, it was near a lake or ocean- neither had ever been- and yet they were moving there in less than four hours.

 _Born as the seventh month dies…_

James eyed the Draught of Peace clutched in Lily's left hand, that hadn't left. After any premonition she had when with him she took one- never had she just held it. As if she weren't quite finished. In truth, she was attempting to tease more out of her vision- to even see it again would be helpful, but the images had moved too fast, and there weren't enough for the erratic beating of her heart to slow. All the woman could imagine was the lifeless look in her baby's eyes, spurring her to pack in haste.

"In Ravello? Why there?" the answer should have been simple for the Auror, who knew that Italy had neutrality from the war, granted by both parties, granted through hefty bribes from the prominent families who lived there. Workers in the ministry often spoke of the Neutral states with disdain- But James would have to hold his tongue on the matter, the redhead thought. If Harry was safe, the woman couldn't care less about where they lived.

As the last of their belongings disappeared into the trunks, Lily's arms extended forward, gesturing for her son to be given to her. James' eyes pointed at the potion vial in her hands, reminding her to calm down. "Are you alright?" Shoulders loosening, Lily smiled at her husband.

"I'll be fine, darling. Shrink the cases and then we'll go."

 _The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…_

Her son's eyes looked back into her own, confirming that she had made the right choice.

"Mummy and daddy love you very much Harry, everything will be fine, I promise."

Harry's eyes opened, and all that protected his eyes from the midday sun were his eyelashes. What an odd gift, he regularly admitted, remembering every moment of his life, even the decision his parents had made when he was an infant to bring them to the Villa. Sprawled out beside him on the jetty was Blaise, who he was certain was still sleeping. Still in their swimming attire, the pair had fallen asleep- and either Harry's mother hadn't noticed, or didn't mind them resting outside of the heavy wards of the estate. It was quite unusual for them to have the day free when there was a ball in the evening. Hours prior Lily would be forcing the bird's nest that was his hair into a presentable style, but she had been surprisingly lenient when she had permitted Blaise's visit.

They had first met when Lady Zabini offered to tutor both boys, when Harry's mother had admitted that she wished to continue studying, and very quickly the two gained a mutual hatred of Goblin History.

"Did I fall asleep?" Blaise sat up with some reluctance, and caught Harry deep in thought. "Let's get back, I want to face mama sooner rather than later." He rose, and ruffled the boy's hair to get his attention.

"Sorry- should we go back?" Rolling his eyes, the Italian boy offered Harry a hand, and then raced him up towards the Villa. Through the window looking into the kitchen, Harry could see his mother examining them as they approached the veranda.

"Blaise, your mother was expecting you home by noon, I would get to the Floo if I were you, young man." Lily Potter's tone was firm, but completely loving in nature. Having been friends with Cressida for as long as the boys had been infants, she easily placated the woman, but anyone else would have suffered immensely for her son's tardiness.

In an instant Blaise had ruffled Harry's curls, and was gone in an explosion of green fire.

"Why aren't we going to the ball?" Lily was taken aback by the question, and brought her arms about her son.

"Why do you think that we're not going? It is your uncle Sirius' birthday."

"You are less persistent than usual." Of course, the woman reasoned, her observant son would notice the difference.

"I'm just… Tired this morning, my love, that's all!" carding her fingers through his inky black mop, she drifted off into thought, although she eventually shook herself out of it. She sent him off to his room, before returning to the letter she had been reading before he had disturbed her.

Sirius had written them as soon as he had known, as per Lily's request, telling her that the Minister had accepted the invitation to his ball. Years of careful hiding could be made redundant, but it would seem odd if Sirius' godson did not attend. Frowning, the woman set the parchment alight, as she did with all of the mail, and took to finding James to distract herself from worrying.

The family flooed to the Black Manor, and found themselves in the entrance hall, where house elves took the coats of Ministry workers who knew Sirius only by name, and by Purebloods who had been invited purely by tradition. None however received the open armed hug that Harry's family did, with broad grins all around, and shameless teasing about Harry's tamed mane.

"Sirius, have all of your guests arrived?" Sirius shook his head slightly.

"No, I would be a lot worse a mood If one of those arrogant pricks…"

"Careful Pads, your good side is showing." James had a hand on his friend and son's shoulders, and enjoyed the expression that both of them sported.

"Too right!" he turned to his godson, "Why don't you go and find your friends? I'm sure I found a few of them earlier." Lily was uneasy to let her son out of her sight, but did not speak. Her fears only grew as she left his sight.

Harry was careful not to move too quickly through the ballroom of aristocrats, cautious to avoid attention. It was difficult, as the heir of a Noble house, to not attract a few wondering eyes- But Harry was fairly used to finding his peers at these events. Blaise had already arrived, and was talking to Sirius' nephew, Draco Malfoy. They were good friends, but spent not nearly as much time together as he and Blaise, who was not completely taken with the son of General Lucius Malfoy of the new ministry.

The pair turned to acknowledge him as he approached, as did the several other youths who had collected by the seating area.

"Hadrian, we've been expecting you!" Draco offered Harry a brief hug, before gesturing to a few new places. "Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass will be joining us at Hogwarts next year, and this is my cousin Druella." Harry kissed each of the girls' hands, reaching his friends relative last. The girl could be no older than six, and by the look of amazement on her face, it was her first ball.

"Lestrange?" He enquired. She nodded, bashful.

"Hadrian Peverell is it?" Harry grinned at her, and pointed the young girl towards a gaggle of similarly aged children. The young girl left with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"She'll be asking you for a dance later." Blaise joked, Draco's expression was one of disbelief as his young Druella turned and waved at Harry.

"Great- even she likes you more than she does me- does that make it everyone in the wizarding world now, Peverell?" In return to his comment, the raven head smirked. They spoke to the girls of their age politely, and welcomed several others as the rest of the ballroom filled. An hour had passed, and festivities were well under way. Harry could tell that his father and Godfather both had drank a little too much fire whiskey, and their sensibilities were less refined than. The hall was however silenced by the arrival of a much-anticipated guest.

Lily's face dropped as the figure of Lord Voldemort entered the hall. People gathered around the Minister of magic, Sirius included, though his eyes spoke of how much of a chore he would find it. The woman searched the crowd for her son, concerned that Harry gazed at the man, who no longer had such a snake-like visage, with curiosity. Her husband appeared equally as concerned. They had always told Harry of the monstrosities faced by their friends from the Wizarding war.

"Isn't he amazing?" Draco grinned, puffing out his chest as his father followed the Minister. Harry was curious that the man was so… Normal looking. Well, not normal, the Minister was one of the most good-looking people Harry had seen- a far cry from the frightening appearance that his Father often described in his stories of the war.

The excitement died down as the court were seated: Voldemort; Lucius Malfoy and his wife. Bellatrix was laughing at her cousin- whether or not it was goodhearted, was debatable. People were taking to the dance floor, and very quickly Harry found Druella watching her mother and father, as if wanting to go up to them. "Miss Druella? Would you like to dance?" the young girl nodded with enthusiasm, taking Harry's hand, she lead him to an open space on the dance floor. The song changed to something upbeat, one that Harry recognised from his lessons with Blaise's mother. The pair twirled about, only a few of the steps true to the real dance, but they had the attention of a few key guests. Familiar with Bellatrix's child, Voldemort acknowledged the boy she was dancing with, and realised that he had no idea who the child was. He looked to his subordinate Lucius for an answer.

"That is Hadrian Peverell, Draco is rather fond of him, my Lord." The Peverells were an old wizarding name, one which he himself was associated with, if his beliefs were correct. Voldemort examine the boy further, from his slick-backed dark hair, to his swiftly moving feet that made him appear fae-like in his grace.

"And his parents?"

"Lord James Peverell and Lady Lilith Peverell." Voldemort furrowed his attractive brow, remembering the pair of names.

"The Peverell name was adopted by James Potter after the war." It was understandable to feel embarrassed of a name so commonly associated with the fallen light side. The Potters were never truly vindicated by the new Ministry, but their altercations with other Pureblood families was a sign that they were not a remaining force of rebellion. He would have to keep and eye on the boy, however. He would alert Severus before the new school year began.

"He is also Lord Black's Godson." It was unexpected, but the Minister did not react. Yes, it would make the boy a useful asset in the future, although there was something about that intrigued the man.

"Fascinating." Lily's eyes were glassy as the pair's eyes met for a moment.

 _He will have the power the dark lord knows not…_


End file.
